


Heat

by teddysheeranfics



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hotel, Nudity, One Shot, Romance, indoor pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysheeranfics/pseuds/teddysheeranfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed takes you on a short vacation to New York just after the holidays, and once back at the hotel well after-hours, you both sneak into the indoor pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Manhattan. 

The name alone reminds you of expensive food too small for the plate it’s served on, brightly lit city streets, and yellow cabs and car horns, but once you’re there it’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before. New York is a place that can be welcoming and unpleasant at the same time. There’s a constant rush of people no matter what time of day it is, and normally you and Ed would prefer something a little more low key, but as hectic as New York can be, Ed doesn’t have any doubt about bringing you there for a short vacation.

Winter in Manhattan is different than any other season. The streets aren’t as littered with people as they normally are, especially at night, and he took that into consideration when he booked the trip for the two of you. 

The wind is stronger there, or feels like it gusts harder and packs a bigger bite because of the tall close-knit buildings. Ed had his arm slung around you and even though the gesture brought warmth, the cold air still settled unwelcomed in your bones.  


“Why aren’t we in a cab right now?” You asked him, your arms folded tightly over your chest while he held you to him under his right side.

The restaurant he’d taken you to for dinner was a short walk from the hotel and just before he paid the bill, he realized you hadn’t seen the tree in Rockefeller Center yet, promising you the walk in the bitter cold would be worth it.

“Because, it’s not that far, and it’s just better if we walk.”

You tucked your face tighter into your scarf and inched your hat down a little further, sucking up whatever warmth from Ed’s body you could while you walked. 

The plaza was lined with flags from what seemed to be every country in the world, the wind whipping them against the bitter cold air, and from the corner of the intersection you could already see the glow of the tree reflected in the windows of the buildings casing it in.

Ed pulled you toward the opposite side, your eyes fixed on the tree when you were both stood dead center and directly across. The ice rink below was completely vacant and void of skaters due to it being nearly midnight on a Tuesday, and probably due to the biting cold. The golden statue just above it shone even brighter than the enormous tree, your eyes trailing up until you fully took in what he brought you to see.

It almost took your breath away and Ed smiled warmly, tugging you tighter to him as his palm rubbed circles against your arm. The thousands of little bulbs burning left you stunned and Ed seemed to notice the awe in your eyes, leaning over to press a kiss to your forehead while you stared up, suddenly finding truth in his earlier promise.

“It’s so pretty,” was all you could think to say.

With his nose and cheeks nipped red from the cold, Ed spun you to his front, resting his hands neatly at your hips. The way he pressed your body to his made the tree and the entirety of Manhattan seem so small and insignificant then. 

“Not as pretty as you,” he smiled.

Your hands squeezed his arms through his puffy winter coat, “this is so cliché,” you laughed, glancing back at the tree and over the ice rink, just before you angled your mouth up to his, “you’re not going to propose to me, are you?”

His lips hovered over yours, the blue in his eyes glistening from the harsh wind and the light of the lit tree. As cliché as it may have been, you had a strange flutter of nerves in the pit of your stomach at the thought of him potentially dropping to one knee.

The tips of your fingers played with the strands of orange hair that fluffed from the sides of his black beanie, pulling and twirling the long pieces.

“I love you baby,” he started with a smile, “but this wouldn’t be the way I’d ask for your hand.”

He winked just before his mouth met yours, the heat from his breath and his kiss waking up your numb lips.

After fully taking in the beauty of the tree, you fished your phone out of your pocket and pulled Ed close to you, your backs to the tree and his cheek squished to yours. The orange hair was rough against your skin and you emitted a deep laugh when he wildly rubbed his face over yours, knowing it tickled your skin. 

He kissed you for real afterward, angling you to him with his fingers splayed at the base of your spine. Your own hands laid flat against his chest and you thought then about how eager you were to get that puffy jacket off him, among other things.

You both ran back toward the hotel, your hand clutching Ed’s while you jogged down 5th avenue, your scarf playing in the wind and his face buried in the collar of his coat.

Although Ed didn’t care too much about staying in fancy hotels, he wanted to make your first trip to the city with him memorable. He’d chosen The Peninsula hotel, which was right off 5th avenue and almost as breathtaking as the Christmas tree had been. The lobby was lined with gold and a gorgeous staircase, complete with a diamond chandelier dangling high above the center of it.

You slowed to a regular pace once you could see the hotel a few paces ahead, Ed’s fingers still laced with yours before he invited you toward the revolving doors, letting you go ahead of him. He pushed his own way through and gathered you back under his arm, the comforting heat in the lobby making your face tingle.

“Thank you for dinner tonight,” you smiled, pressing your lips to Ed’s chilled cheek once you both stepped inside the elevator, “and for taking me to see the tree.”

A soft ding rang out once the doors closed, the two of you settling back with each other after he pressed the button for your floor.

“Thank you for sharing your dessert with me,” Ed smirked, slowly backing you up against the wall with his hands clutched just above your elbows.

“There’s a camera in here you know,” you warned him, trailing your eyes to the upper left corner where it was settled. It made you feel slightly violated the way it was angled squarely on the two of you, catching Ed pressing his lips to your neck when you’d lifted your head the slightest bit.

He pressed his hips a little closer to yours while he trailed warm kisses under your jaw, “I saw it,” he whispered, his warm breath against your cool skin sending a chill up your spine.

Your face flushed when spoke the words, and suddenly all you knew were his lips on yours and the pads of his thumbs massaging soft circles over cheeks. A satisfying sigh left his chest when you accepted his kiss, taking into account the camera and the way your hands trailed to the zipper of his coat, fiddling with the slider to tease him.

When the elevator stopped with a chime you pulled away, leaving Ed nearly breathless once you separated from each other. He had a devious smile plastered over his mouth when your eyes met his, thumbs still tracing over your cheeks.

“Remember how I told you to pack a swimsuit?” he asked then, taking your hand once the doors opened.

“I do,” you smiled, letting him tug you over the threshold of the elevator, “which you know I thought was incredibly odd since you said we were going to New York. In December.”

You reached the room and he plucked the keycard from the back pocket of his jeans, gently tapping it to the tip of your nose, “indoor pool, love.”

You both knew it was after hours, but Ed admitted that he’d snuck into plenty in the past, and figured this time wouldn’t be any different. 

“And what happens if we get caught?” you laughed, quickly changing into your bathing suit while he plucked his shirt off, his hair already flattened from the beanie he’d been wearing.

His hands ruffled through the wild strands just before he stripped off his jeans, “I’m a pro when it comes to sneaking into places,” he said proudly, grabbing his swim trunks from his luggage, “and I don’t get caught, babe. I mean, maybe you will, but if that happens, it’s every man for himself.”

You wound up your shirt and playfully snapped it at his bare skin while he traded his boxers for his white and red swim shorts. He nearly fell forward with a squeal and you laughed into your hands, the two of you giggling like children when he started chasing you around the room. A deep laugh and a yelp echoed out of your throat when he managed to pull back the band on your bottoms and snap them against your thigh, the tiny pinch bringing your hand to block his from doing it again.

Since you’d seen that the hotel was pretty void of employees at such an hour, you both carelessly walked hand-in-hand to the elevator in your bathing suits and rode it to one above the pool level, Ed peeking his head around the corner to be sure there weren’t any staff.

“All clear,” he whispered, angling his blonde eyebrows as if he were in an action film and checking for enemies.

He tugged you around the corner by the hand, checking over his shoulder and pressing his index finger to his lips when you approached the door to the stairs. You followed his lead, the two of you still with your fingers laced while you jogged quickly down one flight. Ed spotted the Employees Only door inside the stairwell, winking and nodding toward it with one of the more serious faces you’d seen him work up.

“Ed we’re gonna get kicked out,” you whispered when he reached for the handle, grinning mischievously at you through the strands of hair that hung over his eyes. His bare chest somehow looked even paler against the vibrancy of his tattoos.

He pressed his finger to his lips again and slowly cracked open the door, a bright smile spreading over his face when he found the room behind it void of anyone but the two of you and full of a very welcoming pool.

You bit your bottom lip when he pulled you with him into the pool room, checking to make sure the door didn’t lock from the other side before letting it close.

“I feel so dirty,” you said, your voice echoing even though you’d spoken softly.

Ed peeked out the glass in the main double door to the right of you, finding the corridor empty, and he turned back to see you gazing out the window across from the small pool, tossing the room’s keycard he brought with him onto an empty lounge chair. He was silent while he watched you admire the city, the warmth in the heated room making the air feel heavy and stiff with the scent of cholorine. A flush of heat spread throughout his chest when he noticed the reflection of the city lights glowing on the parts of your skin that were exposed.

He felt too far away from you suddenly, and he padded forward, denting his fingers softly into your hips as he rested his chin neatly over your shoulder.

“We have this whole pool to ourselves,” he said, his voice low and filled with lust. His hands suddenly wrapped around your waist and his mouth nibbled gently on your bare shoulder, your hands covering his while you leaned your head back against him.

“Let’s make it worth it then.”

Almost the second you said it, you tore away from Ed, running forward and leaping into the pool, him following close behind. The water was surprisingly warm when you hit it and you quickly popped up, pushing back your hair in just enough time to see Ed lunge excitedly toward the edge. He curled up his legs under him, water spraying out in a wave when he landed, making you laugh when it consumed you because of how close he jumped.

When he came up from the water he shook his head as if he were a dog, his auburn hair darkened and matted to his face.

“Someone definitely heard that,” you laughed, and he swam toward you, the colorful tattoos on his arms blurring under the water and seeming to glow from the dim light in the pool.

“Just trying to make it worth it,” he smiled, the two of you floating against each other and your chins hovering just above the surface.

You pulled back a bit when he leaned forward to kiss you, making him work for what he wanted. Before he could argue a single thing, you reached your arms behind you and unclasped your top, letting the fabric fall off and drift away. Ed sucked in a breath, completely caught off guard and his eyes fell to your chest, unintentionally licking his lips as he padded closer to you.

Still with your bottoms on you pushed off his chest once he got close enough, springing backward against the water and floating away from him. 

“Your turn,” you smiled and he pouted, staying put while you drifted off.

“Come back baaaabe,” he whined, reaching out his hand to grab your ankle but you pulled it away, splashing water at him playfully with your foot.

“Let me float in peace, Edward.”

“I did not break into a five star hotel’s pool to watch you float about topless,” he said, and you could hear the smile in his tone, his voice muffled the slightest bit since your ears were half under water, “and for the love of God don’t say Edward, my mother calls me that.”

You popped up then, crouching low in the water just as Ed was, floating in place while your chin rested at the surface, “your mother calls you Ebs, and I’m not about to be the first one to get completely naked. Lose your bottoms and I’ll lose mine.”

His painted arms reached out to touch any part of you he could, the blue in his eyes matching the hue in the pool, “she says Edward when I’m being a shit,” he corrected you, floating even closer, “and suddenly now I’m incredibly turned off, thank you very much.”

The water sprayed toward his face when you laughed and he did the same, his hands wandering toward your sides while he swam. 

“This is nice though, isn’t it?” he asked with a smile and you nodded, glancing around at the empty room and the windows tall and wide, separating the two of you from the harsh sounds and bitter cold behind the pane.

There was a silent pause before he brought his attention back to you, your noses brushing while he stared down at your chest. With his eyes glued to you he struggled getting his shorts down, feeding his legs out awkwardly until he was completely nude.

“Happy now?” he smirked, letting the shorts float away just as you’d done with your top. 

You nodded happily, Ed helping you tug down yours and slide them off your legs while you floated. Although the both of you knew how incredibly risky it was, part of you didn’t care, especially when he guided you toward a far corner of the pool, his lips on your neck and hips rocking against yours.

Between heavy breaths and soft sighs, you swore you heard a door open, and your eyes quickly went to the one you’d both came in, ripping your lips away from Ed’s. Thankfully there wasn’t anyone there, but still you pulled away fully, pressing your palm flat to his chest to fend him off.

“Did you hear that?”

He shook his head no, his eyes fixed on your mouth, and you knew he didn’t hear the door or seem to care the slightest bit when he tried meeting your lips again, panting through his teeth.

Another sound came and you both panicked then, tearing away from each other and scrambling to find your swimsuits floating in the water. You snatched up Ed’s and he clutched yours, the both of you with looks of horror spread over your faces as you climbed from the pool still completely nude. You quickly ran to a far side of the pool to hide, using Ed’s swim shorts to cover up as much as you could, and you stifled the laugh with your forearm when you saw Ed on the opposite side, his cheeks and neck blotched with red, one hand struggling to cover himself while the other held your bathing suit against his chest.

The two of you waited for any other sounds and once it was quiet Ed gestured for you to toss him his shorts, but instead you angled your eyebrows in confusion as if you couldn’t hear him, stepping into his trunks and pulling them up. You were surprised at how well they fit, and you pulled the drawstring enough so they wouldn’t sag or fall, pressing your forearm across your chest to cover the rest of you.

Ed’s face dropped and drained of color when he watched you make a run for the keycard on the lounge chair. 

“Don’t you dare,” he snarled in a harsh whisper, still stood in the corner completely naked except for his tattoos and the fiery hair sprouting from his thighs, his legs pinched together and water rolling off his pale skin in small rivers.

“Every man for himself,” you mocked his earlier joke as you darted toward the door you both came in. You looked over your shoulder at Ed nearly falling trying to get your bathing suit bottoms on while he ran, hopping on one leg while he popped his left foot in the leg hole first. He ran after you, your top still clutched in his hand and the other struggling to hike up the bottoms, the material hardly making it over his thighs.

You fell into hysterics at the sight of him running awkwardly because they were too tight, his hands covering the bits of him that didn’t fit inside the suit.

“I can’t go back to the room like this!” He said, his tone harsh while you jogged a pace ahead of him up the stairs, “The elevator has a camera, and our room is on the fourteenth floor!”

Between laughter you looked back at him climbing the steps in your bottoms, the fabric pinching his thighs and hitting just under his hips where auburn hair spilled out of the band.

“Catch up to me and we’ll trade,” you winked, “but I personally think it’s a good look for you, you look like a pool boy in a porno.”

“You’re so dead,” he said as he shook his head in disgust, a smirk trying so hard to stay hidden on his lips. He knew it was funny, but he also knew how mortified he would be if anyone witnessed him then. He could practically see the pictures of him printed over magazines with horrendous titles he’d never get over.

Ed suddenly picked up his pace, and you were laughing too hard at the bottoms slipping down his ass to run any faster, his hands gripping you around the waist before you could get away. Although you were enjoying the amusement, you both traded like you promised once he caught you in his hands. Immediately after you were both in your own swim suits, Ed took the opportunity to press you to the wall unexpectedly with his hips, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

“I can’t wait to get you back to our room,” he whispered, emphasizing his impatience with a grin, “I’m going to make that cute little ass of yours red,” he angled his eyes to yours, his right hand cupping just above your thigh where your bottoms were slightly sagged from him stretching them out.

“I should do the same to you for encouraging the pool break in,” you said, the corners of your mouth threatening to pull up, “you’re such a bad influence.”

Before either of you could say another word your eyes snapped to the lower level where you heard a door opening, and you both took off out of the nearest exit, running toward the elevator with hushed laughter falling from your mouths. 

You rode it up to your floor, hardly able to keep your hands off each other on the short ride up, not even paying any attention to the camera nestled right above your heads while you made out beneath it. It was heated that time around, Ed’s breath heavy against yours while he pinned you to the wall, moving his hips as if he were already in the comfort the room, leaving your legs weak around his waist and your fingers locked in his hair.


End file.
